Selene Gallio
Real Name: Selene Gallio *'Current Alias:' Selene *'Aliases:' Demon Huntress, Dark Huntress, Lady Selene *'Relatives:' **Marcus Domitius Gallio (husband, deceased) **Amara Aquilla (alleged descendant) *'Affiliation:' Sisterhood of Mutants, formerly Inner Circle, Hellfire Club, Upstarts, Externals, unnamed tribe *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Black Rome, Necrosha; Hellfire Club Mansion, New York; Nova Roma, Brazil; Roman Republic, Italy *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Roman *'Marital Status:' Widowed *'Education:' Self-taught over centuries *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown red (using power) *'Hair:' Black *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Tansylvania, Romania Powers and Abilities Life-Force Absorption: Selene can psionically drain the life-forces of other human beings into herself by physical touch. If she drains a person's entire life-force from him or her, the victim dies and their body crumbles into dust. It is unknown how often Selene must drain life-force from another human in order to survive. A side-effect of this absorption is that Selene takes on the memories of her victims. Great expenditure of her power causes Selene to age, but she can rejuvenate herself by absorbing more life-force. Selene will not age as long as she maintains her supply of absorbed life-force. *''Psychic Vampirism:'' If Selene drains only part of a victim's life-force, she achieves a measure of psychic control over her victim's mind. Through unknown means, Selene can cause a human being to become a psychic vampire like herself but be subordinate to Selene's own will. Physical Enhancement: By using the absorbed life-energies that sustain her, Selene can enhance her physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability to superhuman levels. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Selene can momentarily move at superhuman speeds of around 175 miles per hour, though this requires a heavy expenditure of energy and can cause her to age rapidly and require more life-energy immediately. Telekinesis: Her telekinetic abilities give her complete psionic control over inanimate objects. *''Telekinetic Animation:'' She can cause inanimate objects to move according to her will by projecting part of her absorbed life-force into them. *''Inanimate Disintegration:'' She can cause inanimate objects in her presence to disintegrate. She cannot, however, rearrange the atomic or molecular structure of matter. Pyrokinesis: Selene can psionically generate and project intense heat and flames from and around her body or direct it at certain distances. The exact radius remains unknown. She is also able to manipulate flames created from other sources and can magnify their intensity or snuff them. The flames Selene generates can also be illusory in effect. For example, she can focus the power on an object, making it appear to be on fire while it is not being damaged by the flames at all. Selene instinctively creates a psionic force field about her entire body that protects her from the effects of the heat and flame she creates and from other sources as well. Telepathy: Selene is a high-order telepath. She is capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others, including reading and communicating with others over vast distances. *''Psi-Screen:'' Selene is able to shield herself from psionic intrusion. *''Mental Bolts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. She is even able to temporarily subdue the Grey Hulk with this power before he could fight it off. *''Hypnotic Trance:'' She can induce a momentary hypnotic trance state in people around her. This is often used along with her speed to create the illusion of teleportation. *''Astral Projection:'' Her telepathy is strong enough for her to survive in her astral form. Immortality: Her aging process is greatly reduced, and she can apparently regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatala injuries. *''Rapid Healing:'' She has the ability to endure injuries without lasting harm or even feeling pain, such as knife wounds. Sorcery: She possesses considerable magical abilities, having gained a great deal of mystical knowledge over the millennia. The number of magical effects that she can create has yet to be cataloged, but it is known that she can cast and counteract spells and summon extra-dimensional demons. Darkforce or Shadow Manipulation: It has been seen that she can turn herself into a shadow figure enabling her to blend in. Category:Characters Category:Life-Force Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Telekinesis Category:Animation Category:Disintegration Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Shadow Mimicry Category:Sorcery Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Immortality Category:Astral Projection Category:Hypnosis Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Psionic Shields Category:Psionic Vampirism